1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to bandages and more particularly to bandages employable as knee supports.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
A wide variety of knee bandages and supports is shown in the prior art. However, most are cumbersome, or expensive, or difficult to apply to the knee, or uncomfortable to wear, or fail to stay in place after being applied, or fail to relieve pain.